Ce que Jane veut
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Jane a menacé Lisbon. Oui mais c'était une si belle menace... Va-t-il la mettre à exécution ?  - Jisbon -  Dédicace à Kayume-Chan.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ablusteryday** : Merci ! Oui, je pense qu'on voit ce fameux couple de la même manière. C'est un honneur de savoir que tu veux pétionner pour que j'écrive les scénars de la série ! Si j'y parviens, cela va sans dire qu'on y verra Simon Baker en caleçon XD

Tes dernières reviews m'ont touchées, merci tout plein !

Voici une nouvelle fic sortie de ma plume et de ma tête !

**Silhara** : C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu es subjuguée en lisant mes histoires XD Et si les autres t'ont subjuguées, je me demande ce que tu vas faire avec celle-là ! J'ai envoyé un message à Daddy Vador, il devrait te contacter très vite pour te faire savoir que j'ai mis une nouvelle fic en ligne. Bonne lecture !

(Ton banquet était délicieux, merci beaucoup ! J'ai hésité entre thé, café et Ice tea mais comme je suis une grande fan du Ice tea et que le café est pour Lisbon et que le thé est pour Jane, j'ai choisit Ice tea ! J'ai croisé Cendrillon une dizaine de minutes, j'ai eu juste le temps de lui dire que je l'admirais beaucoup étant donné tout ce qu'elle a souffert et que pour moi, elle valait mille fois mieux que la Belle au bois dormant qui a passé son temps à dormir ! A bientôt pour un nouveau banquet =D )

**Mini** : Y'a pas de quoi ! J'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que les autres !

**LittleMissFierce** : J'étais pliée en deux en lisant ta review : " Executive Productor Bruno Heller." Je ne pense pas arriver à la cheville des producteurs ! Ou alors à la cheville mais pas plus haut lol. Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé que « Attention travaux » était poignante et émouvante parce que c'était mon but et parfois, je doutais de l'utilité de certaine phrase ou je trouvais qu'il en manquait. Finalement, elle doit être bien comme ça !

J'espère que celle-ci te plaira tout autant.

**MandyNormande** : Je dois avouer que c'est en lisant « une histoire d'ascenseur » que je me suis replongée dans l'écriture, je ne pensais pas en écrire d'autres mais j'ai été motivée par ton écrit et j'ai pondu : « L'œil du Lynx » et celle-ci : « Ce que Jane veut. »

Merci pour ta reviews ! Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

NOTE A TOUS :

Voici une fic que j'ai écrite grâce à une review en particulier. Celle de Kayume-Chan, je cite :

« ''Je vais vous tourner autour jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez. Je n'arrêterai pas de faire des allusions, je tenterai de vous embrassez à chaque fois qu'on sera seul, je vous caresserez la main, le bras, l'épaule quand vous ne vous y attendrez pas. Vous allez ramer autant que moi, Lisbon. Et je vais gagner.'' […] Connaissant ton imagination, ça aurait été drôle de voir tout ce qu'aurait fait Jane si Lisbon était partie au lieu de rester avec lui à faire des choses pas trop catholiques XD Quelques chapitres de plus pour nous faire languir avec Jane XD »

Et je me suis dit : Mais oui ! Bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne pas reprendre cette phrase tirée de ma fic « L'œil du Lynx » et en faire quelque chose de plus… délicieux ? Alors j'ai pris cette phrase pour base et j'ai créé une autre histoire. « Ce que Jane veut » n'a donc rien en commun avec « L'œil du Lynx » sauf cette phrase. Donc pas besoin de lire « L'œil du Lynx » pour savourer celle-ci !

Il y a une partie un peu dramatique et c'est la première fois que j'écris une telle… dispute. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise mais c'est juste pour prévenir que si vous avez la sensation que j'ai écrit différemment tout à coup, c'est parce que je ne suis pas entraînée. Mais bon, c'est vers la fin donc vous pouvez lire les premiers chapitres tranquillou Bilou.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Et un merci spécial à ceux qui sont fidèles !

Et je dédicace cette fic à KAYUME-CHAN ! Merci pour avoir fait germer cette idée ^^

**Ce que Jane veux.**

Lisbon se réveilla de très bonne heure ce matin-là. Pour Lisbon, de bonne heure signifiait six heures de matin, parfois moins. De très bonne heure, c'était trois heures du matin. A peine ouvrit-elle les yeux que la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait eu une dispute avec Jane à propos de l'enquête mais le sujet avait dévié sur leur relation et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié être sur cette pente glissante. Très glissante. Aussi glissante qu'une savonnette sur du carrelage. Elle avait passé un moment horriblement gênant et ce moment avait chamboulé ses sentiments. Pourtant, ces sentiments-là, elle avait passé un temps fou à les apaiser, à tenter de les faire disparaître. Et elle avait réussit. Mais Jane avait dit cette phrase. Cette phrase à laquelle elle aurait du simplement balancer une réplique cinglante avant de partir de chez Jane en claquant la porte. Mais elle avait été incapable de réagir, elle s'était concentrer sur ses jambes tremblantes afin de rester debout, bégayant un « je… » sans suite. Et comme elle avait sentit le danger lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle avec son air séducteur en lui demandant « Je quoi ? », elle avait tourné les talons et s'était enfuie de chez lui. Oui, c'était bien le mot, s'enfuir. Elle avait courut jusqu'à sa voiture, sentant le regard de Jane dans son dos et elle avait démarré en trombe pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait pris un somnifère et était partie se coucher, sans demander son reste. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là, allongée, revivant cette scène qu'elle n'oublierait jamais : Jane était en face d'elle, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et plus il parlait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait à la vue d'une Lisbon totalement perturbée.

« Je vais vous tourner autour jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez. Je n'arrêterai pas de faire des allusions, je tenterai de vous embrasser à chaque fois qu'on sera seul, je vous caresserai la main, le bras, l'épaule quand vous ne vous y attendrez pas. Vous allez ramer autant que moi, Lisbon. Et je vais gagner. »

« Mon Dieu que c'était bon », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Tellement bon. Tellement interdit. Tant pis, si elle avait le droit à une chose dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien de laisser son imagination dériver un peu. Et son imagination dériva jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et qu'elle décide d'aller prendre une douche froide, histoire de se rafraichir les idées et de rafraichir son corps en ébullition depuis la veille.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Elle arriva au CBI avec une bonne heure d'avance, comme d'habitude. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Normal, il n'était jamais là si tôt lorsqu'il dormait chez lui. Et elle était sûre qu'il avait dormit chez lui puisqu'elle était chez lui la veille. Elle ouvrit la porte de la grande pièce des bureaux et se cogna le coude dans la poignée, provoquant la chute d'un dossier sur le sol.

- Merde.

Elle posa son sac sur le bureau le plus proche, en l'occurrence celui de Van Pelt, et se pencha pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans les quelques feuilles qui n'avaient pas daigné rester dans le dossier. Des mèches de cheveux devant le visage, elle ne le vit pas arriver tout de suite et sursauta lorsque deux mains se joignirent aux siennes pour réparer les dégâts.

- Bonjour, Lisbon.

Elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jane, tout sourire évidemment. Elle ignora de façon très naturelle le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos.

- Jane, vous m'avez fait peur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ?

- Je ne voulais pas manquer une seconde de votre présence et je sais que vous venez tôt alors…

Elle ignora plus difficilement le second frisson et son cœur manqua quelques battements. Elle se releva, fixant Jane toujours accroupis sur le sol.

- Vous savez quoi ? Remettez de l'ordre dans ce dossier au plus vite, lui ordonna-t-elle en montrant du doigt les feuilles étalées sur le sol. Et quand vous aurez terminé, j'aurai d'autres trucs à vous faire faire. Autant que vous ne soyez pas venu pour rien.

- Bien, agent Lisbon.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, sous le regard amusé de Jane. Il remit le dossier en état et entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

- Voilà, dit-il en déposant le dossier sur le bureau.

- Merci.

Lisbon n'avait pas levé son nez de son courrier mais comme Jane ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, elle finit par relever la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez d'autres choses à me faire faire.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai. Euh… Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une carte d'identité. J'ai besoin d'une photocopie recto verso pour mettre dans les preuves. Vous voulez bien m'en faire une ?

- D'accord ! Répondit Jane comme si elle venait de l'envoyer s'acheter une glace.

Etonnée, Lisbon l'observa quitter son bureau en trottinant d'un air enjoué. En général, c'était mauvais signe.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Quelques heures plus tard, les bureaux du CBI étaient en effervescence et l'équipe de Lisbon était au complet. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée de leur prochaine enquête, profitant de leur temps libre pour remplir des dossiers non complets et ranger un peu leur bureau. Jane se leva du canapé sur lequel il somnolait depuis une demi-heure et se dirigea vers le bureau de Van Pelt.

- Grace, je sais que c'est souvent toi qui fait les photocopies et la photocopieuse de cet étage est hors-service, je voulais t'avertir.

- Oh merci. Tu ne sais pas s'il y en a une autre ailleurs dans l'établissement ? S'informa la jeune femme.

- Non, je n'en sais rien, désolé.

- Tant pis, je verrai ça avec Lisbon, merci quand même.

- Je vais me dégourdir les jambes un moment, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

A peine Jane était-il sortit de la pièce que Lisbon sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de Van Pelt.

- Van Pelt, j'aurais besoin de quatre photocopies de ceci, dit-elle en posant une feuille devant l'agent. Et de trois de cette feuille-là. Vous pouvez me faire ça maintenant ?

- Oui patron, répondit automatiquement Van Pelt.

- Merci.

Alors que Lisbon retournait vers son bureau, les paroles de Jane lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Euh, non, en fait ! La photocopieuse de cet étage n'est pas fonctionnelle et je ne sais pas s'il y en a une autre.

- Ah bon ? Mais Jane a fait des photocopies ce matin.

- Jane a fait des photocopies ? S'étonna Van Pelt. Jane comme… Patrick Jane ?

- Oui, Jane a fait des photocopies, et alors ?

- Non rien. Si vous voulez mon avis, il a du abîmer la photocopieuse, je serais de vous, je n'irais pas vérifier, ça va vous retomber dessus, patron.

Lisbon grimaça.

- Vous avez raison, il y en a une au rez-de-chaussée. Le problème c'est que les agents d'en bas ne veulent pas prêter leurs affaires alors… Oh et puis je vais y aller moi-même, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon, ils me laisseront passer.

Lisbon reprit les feuilles qu'elle avait confiées à Van Pelt et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle eut le pressentiment que Jane y était pour quelque chose mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur, tout semblait normal. Elle se trouvait au second étage et quelqu'un stoppa l'appareil au premier. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle appréhenda de voir Jane entrer mais ce n'était que le mec mignon du service courrier. Ils descendirent tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée et elle se dirigea vers la salle aux photocopieuses. C'était une petite pièce de deux mètres sur trois contenant deux photocopieuses et un ordinateur qui ne servait presque jamais. A peine eut-elle placé la première page à photocopier qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et comprit alors d'où venait son pressentiment.

- Jane ?

- Je venais voir si vous arriviez à faire fonctionner cette machine parce qu'elle n'est pas toujours facile.

- Ah bon, dit Lisbon en tournant le dos au consultant pour observer les feuilles auparavant vierges ressortir de l'autre côté de l'appareil, recouverte d'écriture.

« Surtout, ne pas l'encourager », pensa Lisbon. Elle sentit Jane s'approcher et se concentra sur sa respiration. On inspire, on expire, et on recommence. Elle aurait très bien pu être maîtresse d'elle-même devant la photocopieuse du deuxième étage car celle-ci se trouvait au milieu d'un couloir, où des gens passaient sans cesse. Mais dans cette si petite pièce, dont la porte était fermée, elle perdait les pédales. Jane se plaça à côté d'elle en la frôlant, observant à son tour l'appareil en marche.

- Il a l'air de bien marcher, dit-il.

- Oui.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'il vous a vu arriver en petite femme autoritaire aux yeux qui lancent des éclairs, il a paniqué, dit Jane en souriant légèrement.

- Sûrement oui.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et colla son bras au sien. Lisbon aurait voulu s'écarter mais elle était déjà appuyée contre le mur.

- C'est presque terminé, dit-elle pour se rassurer elle plus que pour avertir Jane.

- J'ai un peu chaud, pas vous ?

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise mais tenta de se concentrer sur le fait que la dernière feuille dont elle avait besoin était en train d'être imprimée. Est-ce qu'elle avait chaud ?

- Non, ça va.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Jane posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Si, vous êtes bouillante, Lisbon.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait chaud, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il était là, à la séduire avec sa voix douce et grave à la fois, se collant à elle, comment aurait-elle pu rester froide comme le marbre ?

- Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit-elle finalement en s'éloignant de Jane.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit Jane murmurer juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende : « Dommage… »

Elle ne laissa rien paraître lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous ses agents. Elle leur demanda rapidement si tout ce passait bien puis retourna dans son bureau. A peine fut-elle installée sur son fauteuil, prête à ranger les photocopies qu'elle venait de faire non sans mal, que Van Pelt frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Patron, j'aurais un service à vous demander, dit timidement Van Pelt.

- Entrez et fermez la porte.

La jeune femme obéit.

- Il y a plusieurs semaines que j'essaie d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec ma banque et… enfin…

- Vous en avez obtenu pendant vos heures de travail ? Compléta Lisbon.

- Oui.

- C'est quand ?

- De midi à une heure. J'ai essayé de le prendre pendant ma pause, de une heure à deux heures mais…

- C'est bon, allez-y, Van Pelt. On n'a pas d'affaire en cours.

- Merci, patron, répondit Van Pelt avec un sourire.

- De rien.

Lisbon vit Van Pelt sortir de son bureau avec un air soulagée. Elle pensa qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop sévère avec elle. D'un autre côté, Minelli et Bosco avaient été très sévère avec elle et elle les admirait et les estimait beaucoup. Même si désormais, Bosco était au paradis et Minelli à la pêche.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane s'allongea sur son canapé. C'était une journée parfaite. Pas d'enquête signifiait pas besoin de réfléchir à l'enquête. Pas besoin de réfléchir à l'enquête signifiait temps libre pour réfléchir à comment embêter Lisbon. Tout avait bien commencé, son comportement très gentil et serviable de ce matin l'avait attendrie et son numéro de séducteur destiné à la mettre mal à l'aise dans la salle aux photocopieuses avait été un succès. Maintenant, il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour qu'une autre idée surgisse dans sa tête de conquérant. Il attendit que Rigsby sorte pour aller se chercher à manger et se leva de son confortable canapé.

- Cho ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut tout près du bureau de l'agent. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Saurais-tu s'il y a par hasard une pièce sombre à cet étage. Comme un cagibi ou...

- Il y a le stock, répondit Cho sans quitter son écran d'ordinateur des yeux. On y met des vieilles chaises et des vieilles tables. C'est sombre si tu fermes la porte et que tu n'allumes pas la lumière.

Jane fit un grand sourire.

- C'est parfait. C'est où ?

- Tu vois la porte à côté de l'ascenseur ? Quand tu entres, tu peux soit descendre ou monter les escaliers, soit ouvrir la porte en bois à côté des escaliers. C'est ici.

- Merci !

Cho ne posait jamais de questions, il n'était pas curieux de nature et Jane l'appréciait pour ça. Le consuultant se rendit directement dans la salle de stock. Ce n'était pas très grand et il y avait des tas de chaises et de tables entassés. Il glissa son bras dans tous les racoins et lorsqu'il trouva un endroit où son bras ne passait pas, il y fit tomber deux billets de cent dollars sur le sol. Il tenta de les rattraper, en vain.

- Parfait. Et maintenant…

Il monta sur une chaise et dévissa l'ampoule juste assez pour que la lumière s'éteigne. Il sortit ensuite dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver Rigsby.

- Hey Rigsby ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Je cherchais une chaise dans le stock pour mettre à côté de mon canapé et j'ai trouvé deux billets de cent dollars.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui mais je n'arrive pas à les atteindre. Mon épaule ne passe pas, et je me disais que comme tu as des bras plus longs…

- J'arrive !

L'agent posa son sandwich sur la table sous le sourire vainqueur de Jane et il le suivit jusqu'à la salle de stock.

- Tu les vois ? demanda avidement Jane.

- Ouais… mais je n'arrive même pas à les toucher. Il faudrait tout déplacer et tout va s'effondrer.

- Alors il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui a des bras fins, suggéra Jane.

- Grace !

- Elle est à son rendez-vous à la banque.

- Ah… Cho ?

- Non, je viens de lui demander, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Rigsby fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion et Jane l'observa avec curiosité.

- Lisbon !

S'il avait pu, Jane aurait sauté au coup de Rigsby mais il se contenta d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Tu peux aller la chercher ?

- J'y vais, je reviens ! s'exclama Rigsby.

- Attends ! Si tu m'envoies Lisbon seule et que tu restes à ton bureau, je t'en donne cinquante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne poses pas de questions, je t'en donne cent.

Rigsby fit un grand sourire puis il leva le pouce.

- Ok !

Jane se mit à rire tout seul. Il adorait Rigsby, c'était un type pas compliqué, un ami parfait pour faire des bêtises. Il attendit quelques minutes et entendit soudain la voix de Lisbon dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la première porte puis se dirigea vers la porte en bois qui était entrouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Jane ?

Elle avait cet air suspicieux qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

- Ah Lisbon ! J'ai trouvé deux billets de cent dollars mais je n'arrive pas à les attraper et je me suis dis que comme vous étiez toute fine…

- Si vous commenciez par allumer la lumière, ce serait déjà plus facile, déclara la jeune femme en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Elle ne pu que constater qu'il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Elle distingua tout de même le sourire que Jane arborait dans la pénombre et fut soudain prise d'un drôle de sentiment. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir cassé l'ampoule, elle était même presque sûre que c'était lui. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Rigsby ne l'avait-il pas suivie ? Et ce frisson qui venait de la traverser n'était-il pas le signal d'alarme pour la prévenir de s'enfuir en courant ?

- Vous voulez bien m'aidez ? demanda Jane en baissant très légèrement le ton de sa voix, histoire d'installer un peu de tension.

- Poussez-vous, dit-elle d'un ton sec à Jane en s'approchant des tables entassées. Oui, je les vois.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard signifiant « vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous en retourne une ». Le consultant se contenta de sourire innocemment en reculant d'un pas, les mains derrière le dos. Elle glissa son bras dans le tout petit espace et du se pencher jusqu'à faire passer son épaule entre les tables pour attraper les billets entre son index et son majeur. Elle se releva et se retourna en tendant les billets à Jane, qui s'était entre-temps légèrement rapproché.

- Voilà.

Jane ne prit pas les billets. Il se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte et la fit claquer, les plongeant ainsi tout les deux dans le noir. Comme il s'y attendait, Lisbon paniqua.

- Jane ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Jane ! Vous êtes où ?

- Je suis là, chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Lisbon sentit cette main glisser lentement vers son menton et elle recula légèrement, se heurtant aux tables derrière elle. Son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux sans lui demander son avis. Jane posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle n'osa pas bouger d'un millimètre. Elle sentait que son cœur allait lâcher et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer plus que ce baiser. Elle avait été prévenue et elle s'était quand même fait avoir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était satisfaite ou fâchée de la situation. Les lèvres de Jane sur les siennes étaient sucrées et douces mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Jane se recula. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir quatre ans et qu'on lui retirait un bonbon de la bouche. Il avait toujours son visage tout près du sien et malgré le fait que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir, elle distingua ses lèvres humides. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour y goûter encore. Lentement, Jane passa son pouce sur la bouche de Lisbon pour caresser ses lèvres puis il lui retira délicatement un billet de la main en chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

- J'en dois un à Rigsby…

Puis il se recula, ouvrit la porte en bois et disparut. Lisbon poussa un grand soupir d'exaspération. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Il aurait du prendre les billets et la laisser tranquille. Ou bien l'embrasser carrément, histoire que ça vaille au moins la peine ! Mais là… elle voulait le tuer. Le décapiter. Elle avait été tentée de l'embrasser à son tour mais de quoi aurait-elle eu l'air ? D'une pauvre idiote sans doute… Et de quoi avait-elle l'air, là ? D'une pauvre idiote tombée dans un piège. Elle regarda le billet le cœur battant à tout rompre puis après quelques instants de réflexion, elle le mit dans sa poche. Au moins, elle avait gagné quelque chose dans l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane déposa le billet de cent dollars à un Rigsby tout à fait reconnaissant puis il courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Si après ce qu'il venait de se passer Lisbon n'avait pas besoin d'un bon café, qu'on lui coupe la tête. Il vida la cafetière dans l'évier puis percha le paquet de café assez haut pour que la jeune femme n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Il retourna ensuite dans la pièce à côté. Il attendit plus de quinze minutes. Il se réjouissait à l'idée que Lisbon ait besoin d'autant de temps pour se remettre de ce baiser. Lorsqu'enfin il la vit passer, il la rejoignit à pas de loup.

Lisbon entra dans la cuisine, se dirigea directement vers la cafetière et la découvrit totalement vide.

- Et merde…

Elle ouvrit la porte du meuble où se trouvait habituellement le café en poudre et fut stupéfaite de constater qu'il n'était plus aussi accessible qu'avant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras au maximum mais sans succès. Soudain, elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps contre son dos et leva les yeux pour voir une main s'emparer de son café à sa place. Lentement, elle remit ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol et accrocha ses mains au plan de travail, histoire de ne pas s'effondrer suite à cette montée de température. Lentement, la main déposa le café devant elle.

- C'est ça que vous cherchiez ? Murmura la personne qui était au bout de la main.

Lisbon ravala sa salive. C'était beaucoup trop en trop peu de temps. Elle sentait son torse frôlant son dos et son souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se dépêtrer de cette situation et elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait empirer, jusqu'à ce que Van Pelt entre dans la cuisine.

- Je suis rentrée, patron, c'était moins long que…

Van Pelt s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Jane et Lisbon se retourner vers elle comme deux adolescents pris en faute. Elle ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé mais Lisbon avait les joues rouges et Jane arborait un sourire un peu gêné, se contentant de regarder ses pieds.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Lisbon voulu lui dire quelque chose pour l'arrêter mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien fait. Ce fut lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Jane qu'elle comprit pourquoi Van Pelt avait fuit. Il avait fait exprès de prendre un air coupable pour que son employée s'imagine des choses.

- Elle croit… elle croit que… qu'on…

- Mince alors… dit Jane en marchant en arrière vers la sortie de la cuisine non sans lui lancer un grand sourire séducteur.

- Jane ! Se fâcha Lisbon.

- Quoi ? Ne faites pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenue, Lisbon.

Lisbon se retourna pour s'occuper de son café. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle tenta d'effacer le film qui repassait dans sa tête, où certains mots sonnaient plus fort que d'autres. « Jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez », « Vous embrasser », « Vous caresserai », « Vous allez ramer autant que moi, Lisbon. Et je vais gagner. » Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle eut envie de pleurer. Ou de rire, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Son cœur continuait de faire des idioties sans son consentement.

- Bon, je vous accorde une pause, murmura Jane à son oreille. Je vous laisse tranquille jusque… dix-sept heures. Il est midi et demi, ça vous fait quatre heures et demi de détente par jour, je suis trop généreux.

Lisbon entendit les pas de Jane s'éloigner. Elle tourna un tout petit peu la tête et regardant la porte du coin de l'œil, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était vraiment partit. Constatant qu'elle était bien seule, elle s'effondra de soulagement sur une chaise en laissant échapper un long soupir. Puis elle repensa à tout ce que Jane lui avait fait endurer depuis ce matin. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait adoré chaque situation malgré le fait qu'elle les ait détestées. En général, c'était agréable d'être courtisé. Mais être courtisé par un homme comme Jane sans pouvoir céder, c'était de la torture pure et simple. Elle se prit à sourire en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait cédé.

- A quoi vous pensez ?

Lisbon fit disparaître le sourire qu'elle affichait et se redressa sur sa chaise. Jane l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, qu'elle se laisse aller pour la surprendre.

- Je pensais à un bon bain chaud avec des pétales de roses et des bougies parfumées.

- Vous pensiez à moi.

- Ah ah, fit-elle.

- Ah ah…

Puis il repartit comme il était venu. Elle le détestait. Et pourtant, elle souriait toujours.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Aucune enquête ne leur fut confiée dans la journée. Lisbon avait passé un bon après-midi si on enlevait les regards en coin que lui lançait de temps en temps Van Pelt. Peut-être devrait-elle lui parler, s'expliquer ? Non. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé. Lisbon tourna la tête vers un tas de feuille et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié de faire une photocopie d'une des feuilles. Elle s'en empara et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour allez au rez-de-chaussée, sentant le regard de Jane posé sur elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Seize heures cinquante. Il lui restait exactement dix minutes de tranquillité. Largement assez pour faire cette photocopie. Quand elle arriva devant la salle, un vieil homme était assis sur une chaise et regardait la machine en marche.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

- Bonjour.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais… vous en avez encore beaucoup à faire parce que je n'en ai qu'une et je suis un peu pressée.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous ma p'tite dame, je suis très pressé aussi et il m'en reste une vingtaine alors vous allez devoir attendre, j'en suis désolé.

- Pas grave, répondit Lisbon en regardant sa montre.

Seize heures cinquante-deux.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Seize heures cinquante-huit. C'est l'heure à laquelle le vieil homme quitta la pièce avec son tas de feuilles. Lisbon s'empressa de faire sa photocopie et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'y engouffra et fut soulagée de voir les portes se refermer derrière elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main qu'elle connaisse les bloque.

- Oh ! Lisbon, quelle surprise.

« Surprise, tu parles… », pensa-t-elle. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre. Seize-heure cinquante-neuf. Les portes se refermèrent et elle constata que Jane avait les yeux fixés sur l'heure affichée dans l'ascenseur. Seize-heure cinquante-neuf. Une seconde. Dix-sept heures. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement entre deux étages. Elle se tourna vers Jane et vit qu'il cachait le bouton rouge derrière lu, feignant de ne pas l'avoir touché.

- Jane, remettez l'ascenseur en marche.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il s'est bloqué !

- Si, ça l'est. Jane, appuyez sur ce fichu interrupteur rouge.

- Quel interrupteur ? demanda Jane en souriant.

- Celui qui est derrière vous.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir…, répondit-il.

Lisbon soupira et attendit quelques secondes qu'il se décide mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec son sourire espiègle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de Jane et tenta de pousser son bras pour atteindre le bouton rouge.

- Jane ! Poussez-vous, allez !

Pendant qu'elle le poussait de toutes ses forces, elle sentit la main de Jane replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Alors qu'elle se montrait violente avec lui, il choisissait la tendresse. A quoi jouait-il ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens… Elle comprit quel était son but lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et qu'elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Et c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Tout à coup, Jane la prit par les hanches et la plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il ne tenta rien d'autre, ne fit aucun geste déplacé, mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Lisbon pour craquer. Elle l'embrassa sans réfléchir, sans retenue. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et sentit les mains de Jane se promener sur ses hanches et dans son dos. Petit à petit, elle approfondit le baiser, goûtant aux lèvres de Jane comme elle en avait envie. Sa raison ne répondait plus, seul son corps agissait sous l'emprise du désir et elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Elle aimait sentir son cœur s'accélérer et ses jambes vaciller, et surtout, elle aimait les frissons qui la traversaient à cet instant. Tout à coup, l'ascenseur se remit en marche et Jane recula, essoufflé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle s'était appuyée contre l'interrupteur et avait fait redémarrer l'engin. Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir baissé les bras et de s'être laissée aller. Elle n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité auprès de Jane. Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui mais elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Elle avait les joues rosies et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Jane disparaisse au plus vite. A son grand soulagement, il sortit de l'ascenseur sans un mot. « Il a encore eut ce qu'il voulait. Bravo Lisbon, bravo. » Elle redescendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et remonta au deuxième, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions et de se convaincre que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

- Patron ?

Cho était venu jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Euh… oui ?

- Hightower veut vous voir.

- J'y vais, merci.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de Hightower et entra directement puisque la porte était ouverte. Jane était déjà installé sur un fauteuil, l'air heureux.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Lisbon.

- Oui, asseyez-vous. Je voulais vous parler à tous les deux.

« Oh non, pensa Lisbon, Van Pelt a craché le morceau. Ou il y avait une caméra dans l'ascenseur. »

- Un représentant de la haute société veut porter plainte contre un agent du CBI. Pas de votre équipe, rassurez-vous, dit aussitôt Hightower en voyant que Lisbon semblait paniquée.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la jeune femme était en fait soulagée de savoir que cela ne concernait pas Jane.

- En quoi peut-on être utile ? demanda Lisbon.

- Je veux que ce soit vous et Patrick qui preniez la plainte parce que je pense qu'à vous deux, vous pouvez le faire changer d'avis.

- Le faire changer d'avis ? S'étonna Lisbon.

- C'est un service que je vous demande. Trouvez un moyen, ça m'arrangerait vraiment. Soyez persuasifs.

- Oh, Lisbon peut être très persuasive, déclara Jane.

Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Lisbon et murmura de façon à ce que Hightower entende :

- Embrassez-le comme vous m'avez embrassé dans l'ascenseur.

Puis il sortit du bureau en riant. Lisbon resta abasourdie quelques instants puis sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et tenta de se justifier.

- Il plaisante, dit-elle à Hightower. Il joue à ça depuis ce matin, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous avez la réponse, déclara Hightower.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et elle mit un certain temps à trouver quoi dire.

- Je ne l'ai pas, dit-elle finalement.

- Si vous le dites. Vous pouvez y aller.

Lisbon fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et sortit du bureau l'estomac encore noué. Elle retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau et décida de ne plus en ressortir avant que Jane ne soit partit.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de ce dernier. Ainsi resta-t-elle enfermée jusqu'à plus de vingt-trois heures. N'y tenant plus, elle enfila sa veste, saisit son sac et sortit de son bureau. A peine eut-elle fermé son bureau à clef que Jane se leva de son divan.

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Oui, je rentre chez moi.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il.

Elle marcha devant lui sans lâcher un sourire et s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. Elle allait appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'elle se ravisa, se dirigeant plutôt vers les escaliers.

- Lisbon !

- Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Prenez-le. Je prends les escaliers.

Il lui lança un sourire… d'excuse ? Elle accepta volontiers tout en contenant un sourire. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et respira lorsque les portes se refermèrent sans que personne ne les en empêche. Elle arriva presqu'en même temps que Jane en bas et ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction de leur voiture respective, sans un mot. Jane s'installa au volant de la sienne pendant que la jeune femme fouillait son sac à la recherche de ses clefs. Et elle fouilla longtemps. Puis soudain, elle réalisa que Jane n'avait pas allumé son moteur. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et constata qu'il pinçait ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Exténuée et sur les nerfs, elle ne pu faire autrement que de rire à son tour. Il le lui avait dit. « Vous allez ramer autant que moi, Lisbon. Et je vais gagner. » La phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête quand Jane ouvrit sa fenêtre côté passager.

- Un problème ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Jane… Rendez-moi mes clefs, gémit Lisbon, épuisée.

- Je suis désolé, ça ne va pas être possible.

- J'appelle un taxi, déclara la jeune femme et fouillant de nouveau son sac à la recherche de son portable.

Jane secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Laissez tomber, vous ne le trouverez pas non plus…

Lisbon releva la tête vers lui, dépitée. Elle se mit à rire de plus belle. Il avait pensé à tout. Absolument tout. Elle monta dans la voiture et s'attacha. Sans un mot, Jane démarra et sortit du parking.

- Vous êtes épuisant, dit soudain Lisbon.

- Vous l'êtes aussi. Et puis vous vous fatiguez toute seule, vous n'êtes pas obligée de résister.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge. Lisbon appuya sa tête sur sa main en fermant les yeux. Elle fut dérangée par les klaxons des conducteurs derrières eux.

- Jane, c'est vert.

- Embrassez-moi et je démarre.

- Non, ça ne marchera pas, Jane. Démarrez, vous perturbez la circulation.

- Sur la joue.

- Non.

- Vous avez pourtant fait pire tout à l'heure…

- Non ! Allez, démarrez, faites pas l'idiot !

Elle aperçut alors dans le rétroviseur qu'un conducteur sortait de sa voiture, très en colère.

- Jane, vite ! Il y a un type qui arrive !

Jane sourit et montra du doigt sa joue. Lisbon jeta un dernier regard sur l'homme qui fonçait droit sur eux les points serrés. Elle embrassa furtivement la joue de Jane.

- Allez, vite !

Le consultant démarra juste avant que l'homme enragé atteigne la voiture.

- Vous êtes vraiment un idiot de la pire espèce ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Pfff…

Jane se mit à rire en jetant quelques regards vers Lisbon. Elle rit à son tour. Puis ils arrivèrent à un autre feu. Jane tourna son regard vers elle et il la vit rougir une fois de plus.

- C'est bon, je peux démarrer sans un baiser cette fois, céda-t-il.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'agir ainsi mais il avait décidé qu'il se battrait pour avoir cette femme et il ne voyait pas d'autre méthode. Et puis c'était tellement drôle. Quand le feu passa au vert, il ne se fit pas prier et démarra. Ils roulèrent ainsi jusque chez Lisbon. Il se gara et elle prit son sac pour y chercher ses clefs d'appartement. A peine l'eut-elle déposé sur ses genoux qu'elle appuya sa tête contre le repose-tête en soupirant.

- Elles n'y sont pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Jane s'amusa du fait qu'elle n'ait même pas prit la peine de regarder. Il lui fit signe que non tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Il remit la voiture en marche pour rentrer chez lui et ramener sa proie.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane et Lisbon étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé, regardant un programme peu intéressant à la télévision. Jane s'était comporté correctement. Pas de geste affectueux, pas de paroles déplacées, pas de regard chargé de sous-entendu. Il jeta un œil discret sur sa supérieure et vit qu'elle clignait des yeux.

- Vous voulez aller vous coucher ?

- Euh, dit-elle en se redressant un peu. Oui, je veux bien.

- La chambre d'ami est juste là, je vous ai laissé un grand T-shirt sur le lit. Le volet gauche est un peu dur à fermer donc je m'en suis occupé.

- D'accord. Merci, dit-elle en se levant.

Intérieurement, elle était surprise de toute l'attention que Jane lui portait. Oh, certes, il était bienveillant en général mais là, il lui avait pourrit la vie toute la journée et il décidait soudainement d'être gentil. Elle savoura l'instant.

- Au fait, il y a deux lampes de chevet mais celle de gauche n'a plus d'ampoule donc…

Lisbon se retourna. C'était pire que de la bienveillance. Le mot « ampoule » résonna dans sa tête.

- Vous devrez remplacer l'ampoule de la salle de stock, elle marchait très bien avant que vous entriez dans cette pièce.

Jane sourit.

- La revisser suffira, dit-il simplement.

Lisbon serra les dents d'exaspération et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre d'ami.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon !

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Heureusement, il ne la voyait pas.

- Bonne nuit, Jane.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Le réveil de Jane sonna tôt ce matin-là. Il sauta dans un pantalon et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine, enthousiaste. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Tout fut prêt un peu avant sept heures.

Lisbon entendit quelqu'un frapper à une porte. Elle se retourna dans le lit et soupira. Qui est-ce qui venait la déranger chez elle à sept heures du matin ? Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux et tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. On frappa doucement une nouvelle fois.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, dit Jane en ouvrant la porte. Je peux entrer ?

- Heu, oui, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant assise contre un oreiller.

- Je vous apporte le petit déjeuner !

Jane entra avec un plateau où Lisbon pu apercevoir une tasse fumante et… une fleur. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et elle fit l'inventaire de ce qui s'y trouvait. Une tasse de café, deux tartines de confitures et une de chocolat, un jus d'orange, et une fleur en papier.

- Je sais, elle n'est pas terrible mais il n'y a pas de fleuriste ouvert à cette heure et dans les hôtels chics, ils mettent toujours une fleur alors j'ai sortit une feuille et des feutres, expliqua Jane.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous êtes un hôtel chic ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Vous êtes cinglé, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis sûre que ça fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas eu le petit déjeuner au lit. Des mois ? Des années ?

- Je… j'ai… ce n'est jamais arrivé. On ne m'a jamais apporté le petit déjeuner au lit.

Jane regarda Lisbon avec de grands yeux étonnés. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Oh non, non, non… déclara Lisbon. Je ne vous laisserai pas me regarder manger. Jamais de la vie, c'est clair ?

Jane lui fit un grand sourire puis il se releva pour sortir de la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, il fit volte-face.

- Bon appétit !

En guise de remerciement, Lisbon lui sourit à son tour. Elle mangea avidement tout ce que Jane lui avait préparé. Elle ne mangeait jamais le matin et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait aussi faim. Quand elle eut tout terminé, elle sortit de sous la couette et s'empara du plateau pour le ramener à la cuisine. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait qu'un slip et le grand T-shirt de Jane. Elle rit de sa bêtise et enfila un pantalon avant de sortir les bras chargés. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Jane qui portait juste un pantalon et frottait ses cheveux avec une serviette bleue. Comme ses yeux. « Arrête ça tout de suite », s'ordonna Lisbon,

- Ah, Lisbon ! C'était bon ?

- Très bon, merci. Je peux vous emprunter la salle de bain ?

- Faites comme chez vous et donnez-moi ça, dit-il en s'emparant du plateau.

Lisbon retourna chercher ses vêtements et courut sous la douche. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle resta sous l'eau un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude en fait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de demander où était les serviettes. Elle fouilla les placards et les trouva sans problèmes : elles étaient rangées en haut d'un meuble. Très haut. Malgré ses pieds mouillés, elle sauta pour essayer d'un attraper une. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une chaise ou d'un tabouret qui pourrait l'aider. Rien. Elle renfila vite fait le grand T-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire.

- Jane !

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis entendit des pas derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

- Un problème ?

- Vous êtes obligé de ranger les serviettes tout là-haut ? demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.

Jane sourit et entra pour attraper une serviette sans difficulté. Il se retourna pour la tendre à Lisbon et s'aperçut alors qu'elle portait son T-shirt.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, vous avez plein de place en bas !

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu perturbé.

- Vos serviettes !

- Oui, oui…

Il ne savait plus très bien quelle était la question mais Lisbon était en face de lui, les cheveux mouillés et des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son visage. Alors cette histoire de serviette l'importait peu. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais à peine eut-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je voudrais me sécher et m'habiller, je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en se faisant la réflexion que ça, il ne l'avait pas planifié. Et elle s'en était sûrement rendu compte. En effet, au même moment, Lisbon s'essuyait les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Je peux conduire ?

- Non, répondit Jane en fermant la porte de sa maison à clefs.

- Vous me devez au moins ça.

- Non.

Il souriait, faisant celui qui se moquait bien de faire plaisir ou non à la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Et si je vous embrasse ? demanda Lisbon lorsqu'ils furent près de la voiture.

- Sur la bouche ?

- Non ! Sur la joue.

- Non.

- Deux fois, dit Lisbon en augmentant la donne.

- Euh… non. Sur la bouche ou rien.

Lentement, Jane s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux.

- C'est bon, conduisez, déclara Lisbon en allant s'asseoir du côté passager.

- Oh, Lisbon, faites pas votre mauvaise tête !

- J'ai encore le droit de bouder si je veux ! Cria-t-elle depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

Jane ouvrit la portière en souriant, s'installa du côté conducteur et mit sa voiture en marche.

- Vous êtes belle quand vous boudez.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon accueillit l'homme « de la haute société » dont Hightower lui avait parlé avec tous les sourires dont elle était capable et elle le fit s'asseoir à son bureau pour prendre sa déposition. Il avait au moins soixante-dix ans, les cheveux gris et une voix râpeuse, mais ne semblait pas bien méchant.

- Votre plainte est à l'encontre de ?

- L'agent Befield.

- Très bien. Expliquez-moi en gros la raison de cette plainte puis ensuite, je rédigerai cela correctement.

Jane choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le bureau de Lisbon.

- Bonjour, chérie. Tout va bien ?

Lisbon avala sa salive de travers mais se contenta d'acquiescer, se disant que Jane avait sûrement un plan.

- Monsieur Montain, bonjour. J'adorerais porter ce nom !

L'homme en question regarda Lisbon d'un air surpris. Cette dernière se contenta de lui sourire comme si elle était d'accord avec Jane, puis elle essaya de n'avoir aucune réaction étrange lorsque Jane lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- C'est vrai, c'est impressionnant, on se méfie tout de suite, on sent que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui ! Je suis monsieur Jane. Comme Tarzan et Jane. Du coup, tout le monde l'appelle Tarzan, rit-il en montrant Lisbon du doigt. C'est drôle, hein ?

Montain sembla partager la blague mais Lisbon se contenta d'un sourire basique. Le plus important était que Montain se fasse avoir par les belles paroles de Jane. Elle réglerait le problème de son comportement après.

- Bien, nous en étions à votre plainte, dit-elle pour calmer le jeu.

- Oui, j'ai appris que vous vouliez porter plainte contre l'agent Calior, s'enquit Jane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est si bête, elle vous admirait tellement cette petite. Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

- Tout a fait, déclara Lisbon un peu sèchement, feignant de ne rien ressentir lorsque Jane l'appelait ainsi.

- Non, je porte plainte contre l'agent Befield, d'après les enquêteurs, c'est lui qui a mit le feu à ma cave.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna Jane. L'agent Befield n'est en rien responsable, tout est clair maintenant. C'est la petite Calior qui est entrée dans votre cave avec un mégot de cigarette collé à sa chaussure. Il n'était malheureusement pas éteint et de fil en aiguille, le feu s'est déclaré.

- Mais, je croyais que l'agent Befield avait fumé dans ma cave ?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit pour protéger la jeune Calior, déclara à son tour Lisbon, se prêtant au jeu.

- Exactement, approuva Jane.

Montain semblait complètement déboussolé par la nouvelle. Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard complice.

- Eh bien, je vais porter plainte contre l'agent Calior mais, c'est plus embêtant…

- Pourquoi donc ? fit semblant de s'étonner Lisbon.

- Vous dites « la petite Calior » alors j'imagine qu'elle débute dans le métier, non ? Se renseigna Montain.

- Eh oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Parfois les carrières sont anéanties avant même d'avoir commencé, dit Jane d'un air désolé. Mais c'est votre droit de porter plainte.

- C'est qui au juste, cette jeune fille ?

- Oh vous l'avez sûrement vu ! Ajouta Lisbon. Elle a les cheveux blonds au carré, les yeux noisette et un visage assez fin. C'est une jolie fille. Elle est adorable mais elle a fait une erreur et c'est comme ça, vous n'y pouvez rien.

- Heu… écoutez, je ne me vois pas détruire la vie de cette petite. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, c'était simplement parce que je voulais qu'on me rembourse mon tonneau de vin et ma table en bois de chêne, vous comprenez ? Mais là… Qu'est-ce qu'un peu d'argent à côté d'une carrière ? Allez, assez perdu de temps, je vous laisse travailler et je vais plutôt essayer de réparer ma cave du mieux possible.

- Vous êtes certain, monsieur Montain ? demanda Lisbon en se levant pour raccompagner l'homme à la porte de son bureau. C'est votre droit, vous savez.

- Oui, mais la loi n'est pas toujours bien faite, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut savoir s'adapter. Allez, travaillez bien, jeunes gens.

Il serra la main de Jane puis baisa celle de Lisbon avant de s'avancer vers l'ascenseur. Lisbon referma son bureau et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bien joué, dit-elle à Jane.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'aille pas fouiller dans les rapports parce qu'alors là, on sera dans une situation délicate.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis bien entrainée avec vous.

Jane sourit en croisant son regard.

- Pour les situations délicates ?

- Pour les situations délicates au travail, précisa Lisbon en souriant à son tour. D'ailleurs, ça a servit à quoi de jouer le faux couple dans votre plan ?

Jane fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

- Mais… ce n'était pas dans le plan, Lisbon…

Puis il sortit de son bureau non sans lui avoir envoyé ce sourire espiègle qui lui était bien trop souvent réservé ces derniers jours.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane rendit à Lisbon son téléphone portable mais il garda ses clefs. A chaque minute de la matinée, la jeune femme s'attendait à ce que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Elle se demandait sans arrêt ce que Jane avait prévu pour l'embêter de nouveau mais il semblait qu'il ait décidé de la laisser tranquille. Jusque dix-sept heures ?

- Lisbon ?

Apparemment pas.

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Vous êtes déjà à moitié dans mon bureau alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Jane referma la porte derrière lui et déposa un poste de radio sur le bureau de sa supérieure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qua ça ?

- Je tiens en otage vos clefs de voiture et vos clefs de maison. Si vous m'accordez une danse, je vous les rends.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Lisbon. Si vous ne me rendez pas mes clefs tout de suite…

- Vous appelez la police ? la coupa Jane avec un sourire moqueur.

- Très drôle…

Il se retourna, baissa tous les stores du bureau et ferma la porte à clef sous les yeux ébahis de Lisbon. Il s'approcha ensuite du poste et appuya sur « play », faisant démarrer le slow qu'il avait choisit. C'était le même que celui sur lequel ils avaient déjà dansés. « More than words » du groupe Extreme. Et Lisbon ne pu empêcher son cœur de s'emballer au son de la mélodie. Jane s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour la mettre debout. Elle ne résista pas et le laissa prendre la situation en main. De toute façon, vu la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur, il avait la situation bien en main depuis le début. Elle sentit qu'il posait sa deuxième main dans son dos et se serrait contre elle et elle eut envie d'abandonner toute sa résistance mais si elle faisait ça, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Elle posa tout de même sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par la musique parce que cette danse, elle en avait peut-être plus envie que lui.

- Vous m'avez embrassé dans l'ascenseur, dit Jane presque à voix basse.

- Oui, mais ça ne compte pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Lisbon entendit Jane rire mais il n'insista pas. Il se contenta de la serrer de nouveau un peu plus contre lui et ils dansèrent quelques temps en silence.

- Pourquoi vous résistez, Lisbon ? Chuchota alors Jane en lui caressant le dos et en rapprochant sa joue de la sienne.

- Parce que… je suis abîmée. Vous êtes abîmé. Et je pense que le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de travailler ensemble.

Elle aussi avait chuchoté parce qu'elle avait eu trop peur de casser ce sentiment de paix et de légèreté. Ils continuèrent de danser joue contre joue puis petit à petit, Jane approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'embrassa d'abord sur le bord de ses lèvres puis Lisbon l'embrassa à son tour de la même manière. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme réclama un autre baiser et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, légèrement, pendant près d'une minute. Puis Lisbon reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane comme elle l'avait fait au départ, attendant avec anxiété la fin de la chanson, qui arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Allez, Jane, sauvez-vous de là, lui dit-elle en souriant d'un air désolé.

- Ne vous croyez pas débarrassée de moi, surtout, répondit ce dernier en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Vos clefs de voiture sont cachées dans le tiroir à côté de votre étagère et vos clefs d'appartement étaient bien dans votre sac hier soir.

- J'avais mes clefs d'appartement ?

- Vous aviez vos clefs d'appartement.

Il saisit son poste de radio en riant devant l'air dépité de Lisbon et sortit de son bureau. Cette dernière s'allongea sur son canapé, espérant que le fait d'être en position horizontale pourrait faire disparaître cette chose qui pesait lourd sur son cœur mais elle se trompait. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Cependant, elle se réjouit à l'idée que Jane allait trouver d'autres moyens pour l'embêter. C'était stupide parce qu'elle savait bien qu'elle allait devoir résister et que ce serait difficile mais elle appréciait tellement ces moments-là. Le mieux qui puisse arriver serait qu'elle se voit confier une nouvelle enquête et que son temps soit de nouveau prit par le travail. Mais les assassins ne se bousculaient pas au portillon cette semaine et elle n'avait rien d'autre à quoi penser. Elle regarda l'heure. Midi et quart. Dans un quart d'heure, elle aurait droit à sa pause quotidienne jusque dix-sept heures. Elle serait peut-être bénéfique.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon passa l'après-midi à recueillir des plaintes de toutes sortes. Elle et Jane se virent félicités par Hightower pour leur prestation du matin même et Jane s'empressa de remettre tous les mérites à Lisbon. Il prétendit que c'était son idée à elle, qu'elle avait su comment complimenter Montain et qu'elle avait utilisé les bons mots pour l'inciter à ne pas porter plainte. Hightower ne fut pas dupe mais elle fit semblant d'y croire parce que le comportement de ses deux employés était tellement étrange qu'elle ne sut quoi faire d'autre.

Lisbon remballa ses affaires un peu avant dix-neuf heures et elle rejoignit sa voiture avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle allait pouvoir conduire et rentrer chez elle, comme d'habitude. Jane semblait vouloir dormir au CBI cette nuit et comme il était endormit, il ne l'avait même pas vue partir. En rentrant chez elle, elle se fit chauffer une soupe de légumes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en n'avait pas mangé et la pluie glaciale qui tombait au dehors lui en avait donné envie. Elle relisait quelques notes devant la télévision lorsqu'elle entendit sa sonnette retentir. Elle regarda l'heure. Presque vingt-deux heures. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle mit son arme de secours dans sa chaussure et ouvrit sa porte.

- Jane ?

- Je ne vous ai pas dit au revoir !

- Quoi ?

La pluie faisait beaucoup de bruit mais elle avait bien comprit ce que Jane avait dit.

- Je plaisante, j'ai un problème. Je ne retrouve pas les clefs de ma maison.

- Très drôle !

- Lisbon, je ne plaisante pas.

Effectivement, Lisbon remarqua qu'il avait l'air inquiet et perdu à la fois. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Je crois que j'ai du laisser mes clefs au CBI et j'ai oublié ma carte de consultant. Je ne peux plus y rentrer après vingt-deux heures, le gardien de nuit ne me laissera pas passer sans ma carte. Vous avez les clefs de l'entrée ?

- Bien sûr que non, il n'y a que le gardien de nuit qui les a.

- Je suis désolé de vous embêter avec ça mais pourriez-vous me ramener jusqu'au CBI ? Vous, vous pourrez y rentrer.

- Jane, je suis fatiguée…

- Je sais, je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça. Il y a bien une autre solution, mais…

- Non.

- Je me ferai tout petit sur votre canapé, la supplia Jane.

Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré. Lisbon était sur le point d'accepter mais elle sentit qu'elle était en train de se faire avoir. Elle sourit à Jane et lui lança :

- Vos clefs sont dans votre voiture, je ne suis pas tout à fait stupide. Rentrez chez vous et laissez-moi un peu tranquille.

Jane eut juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas se prendre la porte dans le nez. Il entendit le verrou tourner et il abandonna, se dirigeant vers sa voiture dans laquelle il entra pour se mettre à l'abri. Il s'installa du côté passager et allongea le siège pour dormir. Avant de fermer les yeux, il sourit en regardant la boîte à gants. Ses clefs de maison étaient bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Mais Lisbon n'aurait pas le cran de le laisser dormir dans sa voiture par ce temps et lorsqu'elle le verrait posté devant chez elle, la culpabilité la ferait craquer.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon alla se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjama. Elle entendait la pluie marteler les vitres de la salle de bain et elle décida qu'il était plus sûr de fermer les volets au cas où la pluie se transformerait en grêlons. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle découvrit Jane en train de dormir dans sa voiture, juste devant chez elle. Il avait dit la vérité…

- Et merde…, lâcha-t-elle avant de fermer les volets et de chercher un gilet chaud pour sortir sous la pluie.

Elle en trouva un et déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée. Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture, frappa à la vitre en faisant signe à Jane de rentrer à l'intérieur puis elle retourna dans son appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- Vous m'avez réveillé, bougonna Jane.

- Retournez dans votre voiture si vous n'êtes pas content. Je vais me coucher, vous pouvez pendre le canapé.

Jane la regarda monter les marches en souriant. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir piégée une nouvelle fois mais pas tant que ça. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, cherchant un prétexte valable pour aller réveiller Lisbon. Il s'endormit quelques heures puis se réveilla vers trois heures en sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Pour passer le temps, il se leva et tourna dans l'appartement, puis il s'arrêta près du réfrigérateur dont le moteur faisait un peu de bruit. Il l'ouvrit et tourna le bouton de refroidissement au maximum, augmentant ainsi les vrombissements du moteur. Parfait.

- Lisbon ?

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il attendit un peu et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon d'une voix endormie.

- Désolé de vous réveiller mais il y a quelque chose qui fait beaucoup de bruit en bas, ça m'empêche de dormir.

La porte se referma puis Lisbon réapparut avec un peignoir blanc sur les épaules. Elle passa devant Jane et descendit les marches lentement en essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle entendit le bruit qui gênait Jane et elle comprit tout de suite que ça venait de son réfrigérateur. Elle entra dans sa cuisine suivie par Jane et ouvrit la porte de l'appareil.

- C'est le moteur qui était trop fort, j'ai du tourner le bouton sans le faire exprès, dit-elle après avoir diminué le bruit.

- Ah d'accord… Merci.

- De rien.

Elle retourna dans le salon, toujours suivie par Jane et commença à monter l'escalier.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

Jane la fixa un instant sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il voulait juste qu'elle reste encore mais c'était le milieu de la nuit, et elle avait besoin de plus de sommeil que lui.

- Non, rien. Je voulais dire quelque chose pour que vous restiez avec moi mais je ne trouve pas.

Lisbon baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, déclara alors Jane.

- Vous voulez que je vous chante une berceuse ? lui proposa Lisbon en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu du résultat mais par curiosité, je veux bien vous entendre, répondit Jane en souriant à son tour.

- Je n'en connais même pas, avoua la jeune femme.

- Vous voulez que je vous en apprenne ? J'en connais quelques-unes…

Ils échangèrent un regard pendant lequel Jane se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire d'autre pour la retenir. Puis il choisit la voix de la sagesse.

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillée. Bonne nuit.

Lisbon le regarda s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et jouer avec la télécommande sans allumer la télévision. Elle montait les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui la rattrapaient. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà Jane l'embrassait comme jamais. Epuisée, et bouleversée par toutes sortes d'émotions, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle dut s'asseoir sur une marche. Jane suivit sa descente tout en l'embrassant et en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Envahie par le désir, Lisbon céda. A son tour elle participa à l'échange, rendant ce baiser encore plus brûlant qu'il ne l'était. Elle était allongée sur les marches, Jane allongé sur elle et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'arrêter là. Elle glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de Jane pour sortir sa peau, lui donnant ainsi la permission d'avoir plus. Elle réussit à se relever et monta les marches en arrière sans quitter les lèvres de Jane, jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève et que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Elle eut l'impression de voler jusqu'à sa chambre et alors qu'aidée par Jane, elle se débarrassait de son short et de son débardeur, les raisons de sa résistance de ces derniers jours volèrent en éclat. Oui, ils étaient deux personnes abîmées. Oui, ils souffriraient peut-être de cette relation. Mais, non, elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face. Elle voulait vivre des moments de bonheur comme celui-ci. Et d'autres encore. Elle voulait bien prendre le risque et l'avenir lui dira si elle a eu raison ou tort.


	4. Chapter 4

Comment avait-elle pu penser ça ? Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer un instant que Jane et elle, ça pouvait marcher ? Allongée à côté de son amant, Lisbon laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya furtivement et tenta de se lever sans réveiller Jane mais elle se doutait qu'il était déjà réveillé. En effet, à peine fut-elle assise au bord du lit qu'elle l'entendit bouger. Elle enfila son pyjama et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, sans un mot. Jane comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un poignard dans le cœur.

- Lisbon, tout va bien ?

Il vit la jeune femme se retourner avec appréhension. Elle fit non de la tête sans quitter le sol des yeux. Jane se leva et tenta de s'approcher d'elle.

- Stop ! N'avancez pas plus près, paniqua-t-elle. Il faut que vous me laissiez tranquille, il faut qu'on arrête tout ça, Jane, il faut que vous partiez vite de ma maison et…

Lisbon ravala un sanglot.

- …et ne revenez pas. Je ne veux plus jouer. Une fois qu'on sera au CBI et qu'on aura une nouvelle enquête, on effacera ces derniers jours de notre mémoire et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Elle essuya d'un geste vif les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se retourna.

- Lisbon !

Jane avait crié. Il ne voyait plus quoi faire alors le désespoir laissait place à la colère. Lisbon avait eut un sursaut en l'entendant hurler derrière elle mais elle se retourna malgré tout.

- Si vous faites ce choix, je démissionne et je pars loin d'ici, c'est clair ?

Son regard lançait des étincelles de rage et sa respiration était bruyante. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était lorsque qu'il avait hurlé contre Kristina Frye parce qu'elle avait commis une erreur et elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, elle aurait à soutenir ce regard chargé de reproches. Il attendait qu'elle change d'avis mais elle ne le fit pas.

La jeune femme se retourna et porta sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher ses pleurs d'empirer. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de passer la porte, Jane passa rapidement devant elle avec ses vêtements dans les bras puis une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, levant son doigt dans sa direction.

- Regardez-moi bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez !

Puis il tourna les talons et descendit les marches à une vitesse folle. Dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Lisbon cria, toujours en pleurs :

- Jane ! Ne faites pas ça ! On peut travailler ensemble !

- Je ne pourrai pas travailler avec vous sans repenser à cette nuit ! Je ne pourrai pas vous côtoyer sans vous toucher !

Jane était en train de se rhabiller dans le salon. Il pensait qu'il parviendrait à lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient vivre quelque chose tous les deux mais elle ne semblait pas si attachée que ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle tenait à lui. Il avait mal au cœur de l'entendre pleurer, elle semblait tellement bouleversée. Mais lui aussi l'était car ces derniers jours, elle lui avait laissé croire qu'elle pourrait céder, lui souriant et répondant à ses attentes sans jamais se fâcher. Si elle s'était mise en colère, il aurait tout arrêté. Mais elle s'était prêtée au jeu, les mettant dans cette situation si douloureuse. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas descendre l'escalier.

- Jane, ne démissionnez pas…

Il ferma le dernier bouton de sa veste.

- Ne partez pas…

Il s'empara de ses clefs de voiture posée sur la table sans lui accorder un regard. Il avait mal autant qu'elle. Peut-être plus. Mais c'était elle qui avait pris la décision.

- Jane, je vous en prie…

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. L'entendre le supplier était vraiment la pire des situations. Il aurait bien aimé être la femme dans l'histoire, pour pouvoir pleurer sans retenue.

- S'il vous plait…

Il avala sa salive et reprit d'une voix plus calme, sans daigner se retourner vers elle.

- On est abîmé, c'est vrai. Mais vous pensez que c'est un obstacle et je pense que c'est un point commun. Vous êtes celle qui ne nous laissez aucune chance. Alors laissez-moi partir, c'est assez difficile comme ça.

Il franchit la porte malgré les supplications murmurées de Lisbon et la jeune femme entendit la voiture démarrer en trombe. Elle était sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Elle piétina jusqu'à sa salle de bain, le regard vide, et leva ses yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir. Sur le côté du miroir étaient dessinées des petites coccinelles et quelques feuilles vertes. Jane le lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de mettre un T-shirt où était imprimée une coccinelle sur le devant et il s'était moquée d'elle toute la journée. Elle attrapa la bombe de laque qui se trouvait sur une étagère et l'envoya valser de toute ses forces dans le miroir qui éclata en mille morceaux. Elle resta abasourdie plusieurs minutes, contemplant le désastre.

Jane conduisait trop vite mais il en avait besoin. Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui pour se changer et se calmer afin de se rendre au CBI pour déposer sa démission immédiatement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour être prêt et il reprit la route sans attendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lisbon s'obstinait tant. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un exerçait une pression sur son cœur. Lorsqu'il tourna pour s'engager sur le parking du CBI, il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle le suivait. Il se gara et prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir de son véhicule. La jeune femme, garée à l'opposé du parkin, en fit autant, se précipitant sur Jane avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

- Jane ! Ne partez pas ! cria-t-elle essoufflée. Je vous en supplie, ne me quittez pas !

Elle courait toujours mais ses jambes étaient faibles et elle voyait Jane s'éloigner plus vite qu'elle ne le rattrapait.

- Restez avec moi, je suis d'accord ! Jane, c'est d'accord !

Jane s'arrêta net. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que signifiaient ses paroles. Il se retourna et la vit tituber à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

- Je suis d'accord ! Je suis d'accord…

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Jane, Lisbon alla chercher ses dernières forces et courut jusqu'à lui. Elle lui sauta au cou en cachant son visage et attendit de sentir les mains de Jane dans son dos. Mais rien ne vint.

- Je suis d'accord, Jane, répéta-t-elle en priant pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

Soudain, elle les sentit. Les mains de Jane appuyaient sur son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Ce n'était donc pas trop tard. Jane sentit la pression qui pesait sur son cœur disparaître. Il serra du mieux qu'il put la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, savourant la douceur de ses doigts dans son cou. Il l'avait.

- J'ai cassé le miroir que vous m'avez offert, sanglota Lisbon.

- On se disputera une autre fois pour ça, on vient à peine de se réconcilier.

- D'accord…, dit-elle en reniflant.

- D'accord, murmura Jane.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et heureusement pour eux, personnes ne trainait sur le parking et personne ne s'intéressait à eux.

- Vous m'étouffez, dit soudain Lisbon sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.

Ses pleurs s'étaient arrêtés.

- Vous m'étouffez aussi, répondit Jane en la gardant au creux de lui.

Finalement, ils se reculèrent et Jane regarda Lisbon d'un air surpris.

- Lisbon, vous êtes en pyjama !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Je suis en pyjama. Il faut que je rentre, dit-elle d'un air paniqué. Je ne peux pas rester là comme ça.

Jane acquiesça et Lisbon marcha en arrière vers sa voiture, ne le quittant pas du regard.

- Je ne vais pas disparaître, Lisbon, dit Jane, amusé.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, déclara-t-elle.

- Je serai dans votre bureau quand vous reviendrez. Je vous le promets.

Lisbon acquiesça et consentit enfin à se retourner pour regarder où elle mettait les pieds.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Les voilà ! s'écria Van Pelt depuis la fenêtre. Je vois leur voiture entrer sur le parking.

Rigsby et Cho rejoignirent leur coéquipière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Rigsby.

- Je ne veux pas m'avance mais j'opterais pour un… pyjama, répondit Cho en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis en plein rêve, dit Van Pelt. Dites-moi que je rêve, Lisbon n'est pas en pyjama sur le parking du CBI.

Rigsby se pencha pour mieux voir.

- Non, Grace, tu ne rêves pas. Et moi, est-ce que j'hallucine si je vous dis que le patron est en train de crier sur Jane en lui courant après ?

- Non, répondit Cho.

- Oooooooh ! Vous avez vu ça ? Elle lui a sauté au cou ! s'exclama Van Pelt.

- Carrément ? s'étonna une voix venant de derrière.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour découvrir Hightower entrer dans la pièce d'un pas pressé et venir se poster à côté de Cho.

- On voit mieux d'ici que de mon bureau, se justifia-t-elle. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si vous voyez la même chose que moi.

- Je suppose… qu'ils se sont disputés et qu'ils se sont réconciliés, tenta Cho pour justifier la conduite de ses amis.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel les quatre agents observèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- On ne sert pas un ami aussi longtemps dans ses bras, affirma Hightower.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Rigsby.

- Elle retourne à sa voiture, on dirait, dit Van Pelt.

- Je ne comprends rien, déclara Rigsby, le front contre la fenêtre. Ils sont ensemble ou pas ?

- Vu comme Lisbon lui a sauté dans les bras je dirai que oui, déclara Van Pelt en haussant les épaules.

- Mais ils ne se sont pas embrassés, nota Cho en regardant Van Pelt de travers.

- C'est vrai, approuva Rigsby.

- J'ai intérêt à les surveiller ces deux là, déclara alors Hightower. Si l'un de vous apprend quelque chose, il a pour ordre de venir m'en parler sur le champ. C'est clair ?

Les trois collègues acquiescèrent et regardèrent la supérieure de leur supérieure sortir de la pièce.

- Oooooh ! Cria tout à coup Van Pelt. Regardez, regardez !

Hightower se retourna brusquement et Cho lança alors un regard significatif à Van Pelt.

- Ah non… J'ai cru qu'ils s'embrassaient mais apparemment, Jane a seulement donné un truc à Lisbon.

Hightower repartit vers son bureau sans ajouter un mot.

- Vous avez vu comme moi ? Chuchota Van Pelt.

- Si tu parles de Jane et Lisbon en train de s'embrasser au milieu du parking du CBI alors oui, j'ai vu comme toi.

Van Pelt et Rigsby se tournèrent vers Cho.

- Je n'ai rien vu. Si j'avais vu quelque chose, je serais dans l'obligation d'aller en référer à Hightower, déclara l'asiatique.

- Oui… et je n'ai rien vu non plus, se reprit Van Pelt.

- Je n'étais même pas devant la fenêtre, se défendit Rigsby. Comment aurais-je pu voir quoi quelque chose ?

Les trois agents échangèrent un sourire discret et retournèrent à leur place respective en voyant que Lisbon était remontée dans sa voiture. Version officielle : ils n'avaient absolument rien vu de plus que Madeleine Hightower.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jane regarda Lisbon monter dans sa voiture et sortir du parking. Il entra ensuite dans les bureaux du CBI et entra dans l'ascenseur. Il se sentait très souriant et tout à fait détendu, mais un peu trop à son goût. Il se concentra pour paraître comme d'habitude, légèrement souriant et assez détendu. Les portes de l'ascenseur émirent leur « ding » habituel et Jane sortit, confiant.

- Bonjour ! dit-il en entrant dans les bureaux.

- Salut.

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

Il fallait qu'il agisse comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était. Il se concentra. Que faisait-il d'habitude en arrivant ? Il cherchait sa patronne.

- Lisbon est dans son bureau ?

Cho secoua la tête de gauche à droite en levant les yeux au ciel et Van Pelt et Rigsby retinrent un fou rire.

- Non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit finalement Cho.

- Bizarre…

Jane se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais de toute évidence, elle l'avait fermé à clef. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il l'attendrait sur son canapé. Il s'allongea sur celui-ci en expirant bruyamment.

- Tout va bien ? l'interrogea Van Pelt.

- Oui, je trouve juste étrange que Lisbon ne soit pas arrivée. Pas vous ?

- Non, répondit Cho. Parce qu'elle t'embrassait en pyjama sur le parking il y a cinq minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle sera bientôt là.

Jane se remit en position assise et regarda ses collègues avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis croisant le regard de Cho, il fit un grand sourire, fière de lui. Van Pelt et Rigsby se tournèrent à leur tour vers lui d'un air curieux.

- Est-ce que… ça fait longtemps ? Le questionna Van Pelt.

- Bande de curieux… Non, cinq minutes.

- T'as du en baver, remarqua Rigsby en souriant.

- Tu plaisantes ? Comme sur des roulettes, vieux ! Elle a craqué tout de suite.

Cho lança un regard à Jane. Un regard qui montrait bien qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas.

- Ok, j'ai ramé. Satisfait ?

L'asiatique sourit et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il était persuadé que Jane avait du galérer. Plus que ça même, il y avait probablement laissé des plumes.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane attendit l'arrivée de Lisbon avec impatience et les trois agents avaient hâte de voir comment leur supérieure allait gérer cette nouvelle situation. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Lisbon apparut les bras chargés. Elle portait des dossiers, son sac à main et un sachet brun.

- Bonjour, je suis désolée pour mon retard, dit-elle en déposant le sachet brun sur le bureau de Van Pelt. Je vous ai acheté des beignets pour me faire pardonner. J'ai eu Hightower au téléphone il y a dix minutes mais j'ai du raccrocher vu que je conduisais. Il semblerait qu'on ait une nouvelle enquête. Je vais la chercher pour qu'elle nous la présente dans les grandes lignes, restez ici.

Puis elle disparut comme elle était venue.

- Elle était normale, non ? Demanda Jane.

- Elle a parlé très très vite, dit Van Pelt. Lisbon prend son temps pour expliquer les choses.

- Elle m'a sourit, dit Cho d'un air glacial. Lisbon ne me sourit pas.

- Elle a apporté des beignets, dit Rigsby encore sous le choc. Elle n'a jamais apporté de beignets.

- Bonjour tout le monde, voici votre nouvelle enquête, dit Hightower en entrant dans la pièce, suivie par Lisbon. Un corps a été retrouvé dans une décharge publique. Les mains ont été coupées donc on n'a pas encore identifié la victime. Les scientifiques ont trouvé des morceaux de tissus qui viendraient d'un magasin de tapis dont on n'a pas encore l'adresse. Lisbon, je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer les détails à votre équipe et ensuite je veux vous voir dans mon bureau. Avec Patrick.

Elle tendit le dossier à une Lisbon complètement perturbée puis retourna dans son bureau. Lisbon lança un discret regard apeuré vers Jane puis elle ouvrit le dossier.

- Alors, à première vue la victime est une jeune femme…

- Elle vous a vu aussi, Jane.

Cho avait interrompu Lisbon, persuadé qu'il valait mieux les prévenir.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Jane en se levant de son divan.

- Hightower vous a vu aussi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'impatienta Lisbon en fixant Cho, la peur aux entrailles.

- Elle a vu presque toute la scène sauf la fin. Elle n'a pas vu quand vous vous êtes embrassé. Mais elle a remarqué que Lisbon était en pyjama.

- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui mentir, invente-lui une histoire de dispute et de réconciliation amicale, ajouta Van Pelt à l'intention de Jane. Après tout, ça arrive souvent entre toi et Lisbon.

- Eh oh ! Je suis ici ! Lisbon est là ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Cho et Van Pelt lancèrent vers elle un regard désolé.

- Alors quoi ? Qui sait quoi ?

- Ils savent tout ce qui s'est passé sur le parking, intervint Jane.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Ils savent aussi que j'ai galérer mais ça c'est parce qu'ils ont demandé, avoua Jane en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi d'autre encore ? Insista Lisbon.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir, répondit Jane. Enfin, si on met de côté le coup du café dans la cuisine où Van Pelt nous a interrompus, le baiser dans le stock, celui de la salle de bain, et mon préféré, celui dans l'ascenseur.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche et s'empourpra en moins de dix secondes.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais du changer d'avis, déclara Lisbon en sortant dans le couloir.

- Oh, Lisbon, c'était pour rire ! Lisbon !

Jane la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le bureau d'Hightower.

- Vous êtes prêt ? lui demanda la jeune femme en regardant la porte avec appréhension.

- Allons-y.

Hightower entendit frapper à sa porte beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait pensé qu'ils mettraient un temps fou à monter un plan d'excuse mais apparemment, ils en avaient décidé autrement.

- Entrez !

Lisbon entra dans le bureau et s'installa sur un fauteuil, suivie par Jane qui resta debout.

- Asseyez-vous, lui dit Hightower.

- Je suis bien comme ça, répondit Jane en se plaçant derrière le fauteuil de Lisbon.

- Comme vous voudrez. Bien. Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis dans une situation délicate.

Lisbon tenta de rester impassible. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : elle allait être en virée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Patrick, agent Lisbon, entretenez-vous une relation intime, interdite au sein d'une équipe du CBI ?

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la main ferme que Jane posa sur son épaule l'en dissuada.

- Oui, répondit-il à sa place. On est ensemble.

Lisbon sentit qu'il exerçait une pression sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

- Très bien.

- Et je peux comprendre que vous deviez virer quelqu'un. Je suis volontaire, ajouta Jane.

Lisbon se retourna et leva la tête vers lui.

- Non, ne faites pas ça, Jane.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous virer, Patrick, déclara Hightower.

- Je sais, vous préférez virer Lisbon. Je démissionnerai si vous le faites.

- Jane, tenta Lisbon pour la calmer.

- Patrick, je n'ai pas l'intention de virer qui que ce soit. Et je ne tiens pas à en parler plus longtemps avec vous, je voulais juste que vous soyez là pour connaître la vérité. Maintenant, allez vous chercher une glace et estimez-vous heureux de la tournure des évènements. Je voudrais discuter entre adultes, avec Lisbon.

Lisbon baissa la tête et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire. Elle allait sûrement se prendre une soufflante mais savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'était viré et voir Jane se faire disputer comme un enfant l'amusait. Finalement, Jane consentit à sortir du bureau sans ajouter un mot.

- Vous avez intérêt à le maîtriser, agent Lisbon.

- Oui, madame.

- Et je vous fais grâce des « pas de baisers, pas de regards, etc », je suppose que vous êtes au courant.

- Oui, madame, répondit Lisbon.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser au nombre de fois où ils s'étaient embrassés au CBI et aux baisers qui allaient suivre. Quand aux regards, elle serait bien incapable d'en faire la liste.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci. Beaucoup.

Lisbon se leva et retint un soupir de soulagement. Avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement sortie du bureau, Hightower l'interpella.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez gardé le secret pour Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait échappé au pire. Cette journée était pire qu'un ascenseur émotionnel, elle était passée par le bonheur, le regret, la peur, la tristesse, le désespoir, l'espoir, l'envie, le soulagement, l'inquiétude et bien d'autre. Elle rejoignit son équipe en souriant.

- Tout va bien, les rassura-t-elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? J'ai finit ma glace, vous pouvez me le dire, maintenant.

- Vous êtes vexé, hein ? S'amusa Lisbon en voyant l'air boudeur de Jane. Eh bien, ça ne vous fait pas de mal.

Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Jane pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant marcher ce petit bout de femme qui était enfin à lui. Puis Lisbon disparut dans son bureau.

- T'as pas finit d'en baver, remarqua Rigsby.

- J'espère que tu tiendras le coup, ajouta Van Pelt.

Jane sourit de toutes ses dents puis il se tourna vers Cho.

- Rien à rajouter, mon ami ?

Cho écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Ce que Jane veut, Jane l'a toujours…

Jane se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par ses coéquipiers. Oui, il l'avait voulue. Tellement voulue. Et il l'avait.

**FIN**


End file.
